Bloons Monkey City 2 (TheBlueCreeper78's Conception)
TheBlueCreeper78's version of the second BMC game. Many things are added/changed to make the Flash BMC 2 more like Mobile BMC games. Main Additions/Changes General Now all Tiles will display three Bloons on them, like in BMC Mobile. Mobile now has the second city and Bloon Dunes. Mechanics Mechanics like Health and Damage, Weather, and Day and Night have been added. (The Weather mechanic is my version of Weather.) Bloon Strategies Camo and Regrow Assaults is replaced with Bloon Strategies, also like in BMC Mobile. Here is a list of them:All of the old Strategies have been kept, except for the MvM exclusive ones. You can find the old ones here. Jungle Camo All Green Bloons will be Camo. Much likely to be on Jungle Tiles. * Tile Appearance: Shows the strongest Bloon, and 2 Camo Greens. * Requirements: Must be a Black Tile or higher. Antarctic Freeze Much more Whites and Zebras, the minimum Round for the first White is Round 1, and the minimum for the first Zebra is Round 2. Much more likely to be on Snow Tiles. * Tile Appearance: Shows the strongest Bloon, and 2 Whites. * Requirements: Must be a Lead Tile or higher. Anti-Explosive Walls Much more Blacks and Zebras, the minimum Round for the first Black is Round 1, and the minimum for the first Zebra is Round 2. There will also be Rushes of Black Bloons. Much more likely to be on Volcano Tiles. * Tile Appearance: Shows strongest Bloon, and 2 Blacks. * Requirements: Must be a Lead Tile or higher. Duplicating Virus Much more Rainbow Bloons, which will all be Camo and Regrowth. The minimum Round for the first Rainbow is Round 6. * Tile Appearance: Hows the strongest Bloon, and 2 Camo Regrowth Rainbows. * Requirements: Must be a M.O.A.B. Tile or higher. Zeppelin Airport More M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, the minimum Round for the first M.O.A.B. is Round 7, the minimum for the first B.F.B. is Round 9, the minimum for the first Z.O.M.G. is Round 14, and the minimum for the first D.D.T. Wave is Round 20. D.D.T.s now appears in only waves of 6 or 9, and cannot appear in 3's anymore. All other Blimps can appear 2 Rounds earlier. * Tile Appearance: Shows the highest Bloon and 3 Z.O.M.G.s. * Requirements: Must be a D.D.T. Tile or higher. Towers All Towers from BMC 1 are kept. Flash BMC 2 will also have the Sub, Engineer, Bloonchipper, and Heli-Pilot, which will be unlocked through the same way. (Beating the Special Missions Submarine Alliance, Engineer Rescue, Bloonprint Hideout, and Crash Site, respectively.) New Towers Poison Emitter Wall Factory Sentry Gun Monkey Tank (Wacky's Conception) Tesla Gunner Depleted Bloontonium Laser Chlorine Triflouride Monkey Icicle Gunner Archer Monkey Artillery Battery (Tat1101's Conception) You can also suggest Towers in the Comment section, and I might add them! Bloons All BMC 1 Bloons have also been kept. Changes The four bosses of BMC have been changed slightly: Bloonarius: Bloonarius now only has 1000 HP on Level 1 instead of 2000. Vortex: Vortex now has 600 HP on Level 1. Dreadbloon: Now has 300 HP on Level 1, and his stone armor has 100 HP. Blastapopoulus: Now only has 700 HP on Level 1. Gains immunity to fire. MOAB SHREDR Spikes Spike Factories only do x3 damage to Boss Bloons instead of x10. New Bloons Listed in order of tier, and the old Bloons listed are just for reference. B.B.B. ZO.M.G. D.D.T. A.F.O.M.D. M.T.T.O.S. V.A.M.P.I.R.E. P.A.N.Z.E.R. A.Y.A.K.O. Feel free to suggest other Bloons!